


【磊白】小妈难泡 下

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【磊白】小妈难泡 下

吴磊一开始动，白敬亭就完全没办法了。他立刻扔了什么和吴磊较劲的念头，只能半坐起来特别无助地抱住逆子的脖子，双腿被迫对着他大张大开，受着这荒唐至极的撞击和快感。

他被吴磊抱在怀里，他们贴的很近，只是一点温暖亲昵也无，吴磊只是将自己狠狠楔进小妈的后穴，离开又闯进，他的小穴只能无能谄媚地承受他所有的粗暴。白敬亭的刘海被汗打湿了，他很依赖人似的紧紧搂住吴磊的脖子，嘴唇一翕一合。吴磊顶着他，他几乎话不成话，但吴磊还是听明白了。

“你……吴磊……你放过我吧……”

放？做这种事没有放过和停下的道理，何况吴磊确实操他操的爽了，又怎么可能放。但这话确实隐秘地伤害到了吴磊的一部分男性自尊心，再加上白敬亭这种痛苦的神色几乎是火上浇油，他越无助，就越让人想暴虐。

最后，吴磊转头吻了吻白敬亭的小腿，他想，我还没听到小妈在我身下叫过呢。上人还是要有点良心的，吴磊埋首啃上白敬亭的乳珠，准备伺候伺候小妈。

他叼着白敬亭的乳头在齿间轻轻磨了磨，又伸出舌头去来来回回的舔，身下一时也各种辗转深入去摸索白敬亭的那个点。白敬亭脸皮薄，觉得被舔奶这件事太过羞耻，于是扭着身子不成气候的挣扎，这显得他的腰更细。吴磊乐的掐住白敬亭的腰，手指在他腰间流连摩挲。玩了一会，白敬亭的乳头已经挺立不已，胸脯连带锁骨都是蒸腾的粉。

吴磊心里觉得他有点太不经玩，便放过白敬亭的乳头，低头看着他说话，眼神认真又诚恳：“我其实也不太爱咬你的胸，没味儿。”

白敬亭失神地看着他，似乎都没听懂吴磊在说什么，呈现出一种空白的湿润的状态。

吴磊伸出拇指揉了揉白敬亭的下唇，有点像他进入前给白敬亭扩张的样子，然后他的眼神温柔了一下：“我还是喜欢亲你那时候的味儿。”

白敬亭莫名脸和耳朵都红了，整个人显得紧绷局促的好吃。吴磊得逞一笑，低头细细吻他的嘴，白敬亭熟稔地张开嘴接纳他，偶尔也慢慢回应他。本来是莫名缱绻的时候，白敬亭突然整个人抖了一下，手指揪床单揪的用力，哆嗦着挣扎着似乎要向上逃去。

吴磊明白这是碰着他的点了，两手握住他的腰往下按，反倒朝那点捅的更深了。他有意次次抽插都要蹭到那个点，白敬亭完全受不住这个，终于嘴唇发着抖，泄出一声呻吟来。他一旦叫出来就不得了，标志着情欲压倒了一切，腿勾着男人，嘴里含混不清地吐气吟叫，脸上的表情像一朵妩媚痛苦的熟透了的花。他脑子一片混沌，全然不知这种大开大合的样子多么淫乱。

吴磊在高频的抽插里看人看得不太稳定清楚，但他还是多看了白敬亭好几眼，心里诧异于小妈被操爽的样子竟然如此够味儿。

高潮的时候白敬亭抖的很厉害，喘的也很厉害，他叫起来有种穷途末路的软弱意味，又有些无助的可欺味道。吴磊在这当空笑了，随手堵住白敬亭欲望的出口，在他耳边气声道：小妈，我们这算通奸吗。可你还没有和我爸爸洞房花烛，还不算嫁人。我们是情投意合才上床的吧？

他只管满嘴里胡沁，或许是为了羞辱白敬亭，或许还有什么别的原因。

——吴磊也说不太准了。

最后吴磊逼着白敬亭和他一起射出来，白敬亭的打湿在床单上，吴磊的自然射进了白敬亭肚子里。他喘着气压在白敬亭的后背上，手指还有一搭没一搭的揉掐着小妈的乳头，他在高潮余韵中缓过神来，这才反应过来白敬亭在他身下发着抖，也没有去推吴磊肆意玩弄的手。

他停下手，把白敬亭翻过来，看他失神的眼，斑驳的身体，肿胀的乳头，看他如同躲在房檐下的光影斑斓的青苔一样困倦艳丽。吴磊看他沉默钝痛地消化吐纳着他自己的高潮，仿佛这一切都与别人无关。

吴磊咬牙切齿了一番，瞥到有白液从白敬亭穴里缓缓流出时，他才灵光一闪，露出一个顽劣的笑。他俯下身拍拍小妈的脸，说出一番混账话来：“夹住我的东西，不要漏出来。”

白敬亭抖了一下，这才如梦初醒地望向吴磊。

吴磊很体面地对他笑，亲亲他颤抖的眼皮后就穿好裤子走了。

他这模样浑似一个嫖客。

白敬亭心里觉得很羞耻，想着小恶魔最后说的话，竟真的赌气发狠了夹住，但自然还是有东西流出。

 

他颓然把脸倒在自己手臂里，把自己埋在被子里侧着身睡着了。

第二天白敬亭被人叫起，他睁开眼看见吴淼的脸。对方仍旧是温温和和的：“穿好衣服起来吃早饭吧。”

白敬亭不相信吴淼没看到自己身上的痕迹，但他此时腰酸腿软，没什么力气再去想那些为什么。他穿好睡衣后缓慢地朝餐桌挪去，同时感觉身上温度特别高。

到餐桌那里发现不止是吴淼，吴磊也在那里。他费劲地想了想，还是苍白着一张脸在吴磊对面坐下了。白粥对不舒服的人来说吃起来正好，遂白敬亭只闷头喝粥。

吴淼和儿子说了一会话后，明显发现白敬亭的不对劲，于是问他到底怎么了。白敬亭抬起头来实话实说：“我有点不舒服。”

一直沉默的吴磊突然插进话来，对白敬亭笑的乖巧热烈：“白哥到底是哪里不舒服啊？”

白敬亭看着他那笑，感觉自己像是被太阳弄花了眼睛，于是他赶紧垂下眼，构思了一下才说道：“我应该是发……”

话突然被截住，因为白敬亭感觉到吴磊的脚趾在蹭着他的小腿。那触碰飘渺又撩人，不一会就贴着他的大腿内侧，摧枯拉朽一般，一路停在了他的性器上。

吴磊停下来了，脸上仍认真地摆出一个疑惑表情，好像真的在巴巴的等着他的答案。白敬亭心里紧绷着，他屏住呼吸接着说道：“好像是发烧了，身上有点热。”

吴磊简直是轻柔地笑了笑：“家里有药的，我一会帮白哥找吧。”可事实上白敬亭刚开口说第二句话的时候，吴磊就已经动作缓慢地踩住他的性器撩拨了。

白敬亭感到体内的热潮和酥麻在一阵阵翻滚，身体里的血都涌进下身。他垂下头，手死死抠住桌子，勉强答出一个“嗯”字。

 

吴淼此时也吃的差不多了，看着这温馨场景心里很受用，于是很欣慰地上班去了。门刚一关上，吴磊就很快地放下脚，眨眨眼说道：“小妈你怎么硬了啊？”

 

白敬亭起身就要往房间走，但他个病人自然脚步迟缓，哪里比得上吴磊的速度。吴磊起身坐在白敬亭刚刚的位子上，而此时白敬亭也没挪出去多少距离，他轻轻一拉，白敬亭就倒在了他身上。

吴磊特别轻松地摆弄着他，让他和自己面对面的坐在吴磊的大腿上。白敬亭哪里的皮肤都发烫，吴磊忍不住紧紧地抱住他，低头亲他温暖的脖颈。白敬亭根本推不动他，那一点点力气好像撒娇，只能被他困在怀里。

吴磊的手碰到白敬亭的下身，这才想起来他还硬着。于是吴磊埋在白敬亭的脖颈里黏黏糊糊的笑了：“小妈，儿子帮你弄出来好不好？”说完他娴熟地把手钻进白敬亭的睡裤里，隔着内裤上下撸动。

他一边帮白敬亭撸一边和他说话。

“爸爸喝醉了，人家把他送回来，是我把他放在你身边的。”

“他太醉了，所以他还以为是你和他做了。”

“你真的是不是没有清洗才发烧的啊？”

“昨天晚上你是不是可喜欢我了？”

生病的人身体比平时敏感，白敬亭的眼睛立刻变得水汪汪的，吴磊说的话他没听清楚多少，只是半张着嘴巴喘气。吴磊盯着他水光潋滟的舌头看了一会，慢慢凑过去勾住他的舌头。白敬亭的口腔也热热的，吴磊很舒服地闭上了眼。

他们第二次做爱是在浴缸里。吴磊看着出差一个月才回来的白敬亭，心里空的厉害。他的小妈穿的得体漂亮，表情微妙又疏离。吴磊心里更慌了。

直到他推开浴室门，看见坐在浴缸里的白敬亭的眼神，依赖无助。

吴磊走近了才看清楚白敬亭在自己扩张后穴，他的喉结动了动，毫不迟疑地踩进水里。

 

完全插入才令他的心完全沉静下来，他一遍一遍亲吻着白敬亭的脸。白敬亭抱住他的脖子，好像很激动的样子，眼泪流了一遍又一遍。于是白敬亭就成为这万千水滴中的一滴，他想躺在吴磊汗水淋漓的锁骨里。

白敬亭被折腾的直接昏睡过去了，眼角的泪留在泪痣旁边，清清泠泠的。吴磊觉得这样怪好看的，也没帮他擦泪。他想起白敬亭上次发烧的事情，静了一会才把手伸到对方后面，替他抠挖着引出精液。说是清洗，其实乱弄一气，就跟玩儿似的。他没经验也没耐心，弄了一会又忍不住插进去，也没动。只是在浴缸里抱着白敬亭，下巴搁在他的肩窝。一句话都没说。

吴磊抬眼，看见外头都是迷蒙的天光，这里净是荒唐。

他想，有没有别的路可以走呢？

吴磊把手掌盖在白敬亭的眼睛上，叹了一口气之后想道：那就索性，一起沉沦吧。


End file.
